Just You
by Miss Meira
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Ace asks someone to eat out on this special day for lovers and discovers he dug his own grave. He finds solace in a mysterious man who has been apparently dumped by his date. MarcoAce. OP Secret Valentine gift for lunarshores. [Part 3 of 3 of Next Time series but can stand alone]


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, lunarshores/Stephanie! :D**

**I hope you like this little gift I have for you! **

**A huge thank you to Aerle for being awesome and beta-ing this thing in a day!**

* * *

Ace was not happy.

Today was a Friday, so it was understandable that many would be excited at the prospect of the coming weekend. And because of this, it was no wonder Ace stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Ace, stop sulking and help Luffy prepare for school," Sabo told him for the fucking umpteenth time.

Ace did not budge from where he lay on the couch, an arm slung over his face. "I don't wannaaa," he whined like he wasn't a grown man.

Sabo took the milk out of the fridge and straightened up to glare at his brother. "It's your turn today, stupid. I'm going to be late for work if I take him. Besides, aren't you the one who doesn't want to let him take the bus?"

He lifted his arm to glare back. "And you agreed!"

"Ace, Sabo," Luffy whined, finally coming out of his room. He was still in his pajamas and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "So noisy."

"I woke you up thirty minutes ago. Why aren't you dressed yet?" Sabo demanded. "Oh, God, I have the most uncooperative brothers in the whole world! Get dressed, Luffy, or so help me I will throw away your whole pirate collection!"

Luffy's mouth fell open. "Nooo! Why do you have to be so mean, Sabo? I'm only seven. If I'm twenty-two like you, I won't throw my little brother's toys away!"

Sabo groaned. "Just do as I say, Lu. Please?" He glanced at the clock. "Oh, shit, I'm late."

"Sabo said a bad word!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Sabo, you're so bad," Ace goaded.

"Yes, yes." Sabo hastily packed his things in a bag and grabbed a piece of bread from the plate. Then he turned to his brothers. "Ace, seriously, stop moping. Lu, good luck at school today. See you later!"

Sabo ruffled Luffy's hair and hit Ace in the head just like always when Ace was being childish, and was about to leave when Luffy stopped him.

"Hey, wait! Do you guys know what tomorrow is?" Luffy asked with a wide grin.

At his question, Ace tensed up and groaned quietly. Sabo heard it and fought a grin. "We do, Lu. But Ace doesn't want to be reminded because he's being asked out by his students."

Ace glared at the smug look Sabo gave him.

"Really? Then is it okay if I go out?"

That had his and Sabo's full attention. "What?" he asked.

"I got asked out for Valentine's day," Luffy said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But you're seven!" Sabo shouted at the same time Ace screamed, "And you agreed?"

"What's wrong with that? Hancock told me she'll treat me delicious food. I can't wait!" Their baby brother was practically drooling.

"Hancock? Hang on," Sabo said. "Isn't she that sixth grader who picked on you?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah! Then we became friends when I helped her run away from those bad guys on the street. She's being really nice to me now."

Ace did the math quickly in his head. "She's five years older than you. What the hell?"

"Ace, language."

"Sorry."

Luffy blinked innocently up at them. "So can I go?"

If Ace wasn't shocked himself, he would've laughed at Sabo's conflicted expression. "Um, let's talk about this later, 'kay? I'm really late," Sabo said.

"Yeah," Ace agreed.

"'kay!" Luffy beamed. "I'm going to change now! Bye, Sabo!"

When Luffy left, Sabo gave him an incredulous stare and said in disbelief, "Luffy's got a date!"

Ace rolled his eyes. "I know. I was here."

His brother glared. "Luffy's happier about Valentine's than you are."

"So?"

"Maybe you should do something about those asks you're getting, too."

"Mind your own business," Ace muttered. "Aren't you late for work?"

"Shit! Fine. I'm leaving!"

The door slammed shut and Ace slumped back down on the couch. Valentine's Day, huh? He really did not have a problem with the occasion, but this year, he was getting more attention than he liked. Everything would be much, much better if the women (and the occasional men) easily accepted his rejection.

It wasn't that he was being a martyr or whatever. It was just that after his last breakup, Ace wanted some time for himself and his family. He learned a lot from that past relationship and wanted to apply that now.

Okay, that was just one-third of the reason. The other two-thirds was that no one caught his interest yet. When it comes to romance, he was the worst in the department, in the sense that he almost never felt attracted to anyone. It must be weird to hear that coming from a guy, but it was the truth. Sure, Ace knew beauty when he saw it, but it was a momentary appreciation and nothing else.

His best friend Thatch often teased him, saying that it must be because he was the good-looking one and therefore need not to look but merely pick. Ace had scoffed at that, but thought about it and realized it still wouldn't work. He came to the conclusion that he just wasn't a romantic person.

He was jammed back into reality when Luffy shook his arm.

"Ace? You okay?"

"Yep." He yawned and stretched before standing and heading to the kitchen to give Luffy his breakfast.

"So, Ace," Luffy said when he was sitting in the table and Ace was buttering a slice of bread for him. "Do you have a date for tomorrow?"

Ace fought a grimace. "No. Why are you suddenly interested in Valentine's Day, Lu? You don't care about it last year. Wait, is it because you like Hancock?" he asked with wide eyes.

Luffy hummed and leaned his head against his propped hand. "I like Hancock because she's kind and she's a good friend."

"Oh." As long as the word friend was included, Ace had nothing to worry about. Wait—what? His brother was seven years old and he was taking this thing seriously?

"Oh! And," Luffy continued, literally vibrating in his seat in giddiness, "she treats me lots of good food! That's the best part!"

Ace chuckled and shook his head, placing the bread on Luffy's plate. "Lu, you don't know you're having a date with her, do you? You're only thinking of the food."

"Hm? Is that bad? You do it all the time!"

"No, it's n—what?" Ace dropped the knife and bread. "When did I have a date where I didn't know it was a date?"

Luffy answered after taking a bite of his bread. "You eat out with Bonney all the time."

"Hah?" Ace exclaimed. "We're not dating. We're friends who share the same hobby—eating!"

"Oh! Really?" Luffy crammed three bacon slices in his mouth. "It looked like you were—what's that?—dating."

Ace was reeling. He didn't know about that, and Bonney had always been a great friend since their college days.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. What if he asked her to eat out tomorrow? Ace had always been bad at lying so interested parties knew if he was lying about having a date already. If it was real (in some ways or another), then he could finally be free from the constant suggestions he was getting.

He had work today, so Ace was sure he would be pestered endlessly like the past few days. If he called Bonney now, he could work in peace.

And he did just that.

.

.

.

"Ace? Oi, are you listening?"

Ace froze midway from shoveling a spoonful of mashed potato into his mouth. "Wot?"

Bonney sighed deeply and slumped back to her chair. He didn't get her. They had ordered scrumptious meals and Bonney hadn't touched a thing since the first plate arrived at their table.

It was already Valentine's and they were at this fancy dinner restaurant. And Ace was having the time of his life eating.

After swallowing everything in his mouth, he asked again, "What? And why aren't you eating? Do you have a stomach ache? Or—wait." He held up a finger. "Is it that time of the month for you?" he asked loudly.

Several heads turned to give them deadly stares and Bonney scowled, a blush appearing on her face. "No, you idiot!" Then she sighed. "Ace, what am I to you?"

Uh-oh. Warning bells rang in Ace's head after hearing that question, but he waved it off. This was only Bonney, the same girl who beat him to a pizza eating contest. "What are you to me? A big eater."

Bonney slapped a hand to her face. "Oh, my God! Law was right."

"Law was right about what?"

"You being an idiot."

"What?" he exclaimed and at the glares he received from the other customers, he lowered his voice. "I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, you are." She groaned. "And I'm more of an idiot for hoping," she muttered.

And then Ace realized it. "Oh, no." Bonney looked up in surprise. "I ate your favorite food, didn't I?"

"Ugh!" She massaged her temples while Ace apologized. "Not that, idiot! Ugh! You're such an idiot."

"No, I'm not!" he said defensively.

"Yes, you are, you jackass! You're a great guy, but you're so fucking oblivious!" she cried out. The people were starting to glare at them again, and Ace was about to calm her down when she continued, "I like you, dammit! I thought that was pretty obvious because I always go out with you and even fucking accepted your invitation on fucking Valentine's Day!"

Ace had to be honest. He didn't see this coming.

He thought it was clear he only wanted to be friends. But maybe Bonney interpreted it differently? How girls think would forever remain a mystery to Ace.

"You like me?" he asked. "Then why didn't you tell me, uh, sooner?"

Bonney stared at him like he'd grown two heads. "Why? Because that's how it is! You just don't go straight to someone you like and say 'I like you,' right?"

And this was the reason Ace did not understand girls. "What's wrong with that? Saves us all the drama," he said honestly. With his last relationship, he tried his best to please his partner that he hadn't been honest with himself anymore. That was why he was applying it now.

Apparently that was a wrong move. Bonney looked like she'd been slapped. She reached for her bag and said in a shaky voice, "Let's not meet for a while, Ace. I was wrong about you."

_Why is this turning out to be a scene from a drama?_

"I-I'm really sorry," he said truthfully. "I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry for hurting you." The way he said it was like a question, and for Ace, it felt awkward.

Bonney gave him a glare, but there was a hint of a smile on her face as she stood up and left. Ace thought he heard crying and he let his head fall to his hands.

He knew it. He was bad at relationships.

"Hey, Ace. You okay?"

He lifted his head and saw Thatch's concerned expression. "'Course not. Because of my apparent obliviousness, one of my friends now hates me."

Thatch clucked his tongue. "I figured. 'Oh, the life of a good-looking brat must be so great,' is what I'd like to say, but then seeing your face—nah. I'll just shut up." He grinned.

"Gee, thanks."

"So what're you gonna do now?"

"Stay here," he said unconsciously. His brothers were out with their own dates and he did not want to be all alone. "Eat Ice Cream for the Heartbroken."

Thatch snorted. "That girl deserved the ice cream more than you do."

Ace shrugged. "Just bring out more food, Thatch."

Thatch clapped him on the shoulder. "Sure thing, bro. And it's my treat since you're heartbroken."

"Don't say that. Your restaurant will go bankrupt."

He laughed. "True. Okay, half the bill's on me."

Ace only nodded and Thatch took it as a sign to leave. Once Ace was all alone, his mind went back to the events of this evening. Was he really as dense as Bonney had said that he didn't realize her feelings? He tried to remember their time together, but all he could recall was the food.

The hours passed by and Ace spent it by devouring plates of meat, seafood, and pasta. He comforted himself with the food until the guilt was replaced by nausea. At half past eleven, the restaurant was empty save for a couple of people.

Never had Ace been more thankful he chose the table with comfy chairs—he loved this about Thatch's place. He was sitting comfortably with his hand resting on his full belly. A few minutes later, Thatch reappeared.

"Feeling better now?"

All Ace could manage was a thumbs up.

"Good. We're near closing time. You better pack up. And, wow, there's still someone left other than you," Thatch said, looking past his head.

"Really?" he mumbled and twisted to the side to catch a glimpse. All he could see was chairs and linens. "I can't see."

"He's by the windows." At Ace's raised eyebrows, Thatch said, "Yes, he. And he's alone like you."

Ace hummed. "Maybe he got ditched by his date or maybe he didn't realize he was having a date and he's regretting it." Thatch snorted. "I should cheer him up." Ace straightened up and took the jacket he had taken off earlier. He didn't know why he decided on that. Maybe it was because he had taken some sips of wine despite his hatred for it.

"Do whatever you want. Oh, and can you tell him we're closing?"

"No prob."

"Thanks, bro. Take care going home."

"Will do." Ace waved a hand and left Thatch to clean up his table.

Ace sauntered to where the man was sitting. Like what Thatch said, he was sitting by the window, staring quietly outside. When Ace was near, he cleared his throat and the man turned towards him.

He looked to be about thirty or forty, definitely much older than Ace. Could he have been dumped by a date? It was more likely that he was divorced.

_Shit, how do I cheer up a divorced man? _Was there a difference?

"Hey, I'm Ace." Ace held out his hand and hoped the man wouldn't think it strange for him to be introducing himself so suddenly.

Luckily, the man shook his hand after a moment's hesitation. "Marco," he said, and Ace was surprised at how steady and deep his voice was. No cracking and nothing sad in it at all.

After pulling his hand back, Ace stood, feeling awkward and wracking his brain for the words to say.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Marco asked, and Ace nodded stiffly before plopping down on the seat opposite Marco.

_What should I say? _He cleared his throat. Maybe he shouldn't ask why he was all alone. "Um, why are you still here by yourself?" Too late to take that back.

Marco propped his right arm and leaned his head against it. "I was waiting for someone."

"Was?" He ignored the part of him telling he was nagging. "You're not waiting anymore? Did she come?"

"He did."

"Oh." Ace never would've guessed from one look—and probably another—that Marco was into guys. "What happened then?"

Marco broke eye contact and glanced down at the table cloth. "I don't know."

"Oh," he repeated. He couldn't help it. It was similar to what he was feeling. "We're the same. I don't know what happened either." He sighed. "I thought we were just friends. Turned out she wanted to be more than that." His eyes widened as he realized he said all that out loud.

Marco hummed, observing closely. "That's very sad."

Ace looked up quickly. "You don't think I'm stupid? I mean, she called me oblivious."

Marco hummed again. "You might be. Oblivious, I mean. But I don't blame her for liking you, that's why I said it's very sad."

He couldn't believe this, but he fucking blushed. He expected to feel uncomfortable, but it never happened. In fact, Marco's words were so true and sincere that he felt an odd burning sensation in his chest. He wanted to hear more from him.

"What about you? Have any sad stories?"

"I have," he said after a moment. "I witnessed the saddest thing a person can see."

"And that is?" Ace asked.

Marco pulled back and Ace realized they were leaning towards each other and speaking softly. "It's a secret." Marco smiled slightly.

"Oh. Of course!" How could Ace be so stupid? "You won't share that to a stranger." He forced out a laugh.

Marco was staring at him again. "What do you do, Ace?"

The sudden change in the conversation took him aback. "M-me? I, uh, I teach self defense to both kids and adults."

"Self defense?" Marco asked with a grin.

"Yeah. It makes me feel alive." He grinned back. "What about you? I mean, you look like you can be a self defense instructor, too." Did Ace really say that?

"I teach history and I deal with the stock market on my free time."

"Wow. That's so cool." For Ace, it really was, but Marco might think he was bluffing, making him think of his previous relationship's mistake. "Um, I mean, what you do is very—good and, um, cool." Ace wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

Marco chuckled. "Thank you. I think your job is cool, too."

Ace grinned.

For some reason, their conversation dragged on, both of them firing off one question after another. They forgot all about the time until Thatch showed up with an apologetic smile and a mischievous look directed at Ace.

What was that for? Did that mean they looked like they were on a date? Did Marco feel that way? Was this a start of something? Ace was not against liking guys—he was as attracted to them as he was to girls—but it was his first time trying to date a guy.

For fuck's sake, was this even a date or was he assuming too much? Unsurprisingly, his experience with Bonney screwed up his thinking this time.

Together, Ace and Marco slowly left the restaurant without a word. They were about to enter the parking lot when Marco stopped.

"I didn't bring a car. I'm walking home," he said.

"I'll give you a ride home obviously," Ace said matter-of-factly. "C'mon."

Once they were inside the car, Ace's phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket to see a text from Thatch.

_Got another date tonight, huh._

He locked his phone and quickly placed it back to his pocket, his face burning. How could Thatch call it a date when it might not be?

"Something the matter?" Marco asked.

"Nope." Ace pulled out of the parking space and drove out the block. In his paranoia, he wondered if Thatch was watching his car.

Marco told him his home was at the east end of the city, and surprisingly, only a few minutes' drive from Ace's. After following Marco's directions, they arrived at a quaint house with a very homey feel to it. Ace knew that Marco lived alone and frowned when he saw Marco's house was the sole property on the street.

"Thank you for the ride," Marco said, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching for the door.

"Wait," Ace said before he could stop himself. Marco looked at him expectantly and his heart hammered in his chest for some reason. "Can I see you again?" He realized he sounded like they just had a date when they actually hadn't. Maybe. "Uh, I mean, can we—"

He bit back a gasp when Marco leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips. When he pulled back, Marco was smiling.

"Honestly, Ace, why do you sound so unsure?" Marco picked up his hand and he noted how warm it was. "Stop thinking about unnecessary things too much. I only want you. Just you. Without changing a single thing." He smiled.

And once again, Marco's words warmed his heart in ways he never knew.

"I think I like you," he blurted out softly. "Is that okay?"

Marco's smile was wide. "Very."

Really, how could Ace hate Valentine's Day in the first place?


End file.
